


Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week (4/27-5/3)

by AriesBuenos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBuenos/pseuds/AriesBuenos
Summary: Found on TumblrDay 1st: Affinity | Coffee Shop | Fake Dating/Engagement/Marriage!AU (Akiteru/Tadashi)Day 2nd: Operation | Space | Time Travel!AU (Tooru/Satori)Day 3rd: Ice Cream | Italian City | Celebrity!AU (Kenma/Atsumu)Day 4th: Victory | Castle | Magic!AU (Asahi/Takanobu)Day 5th: Imagine | Station/Airport | Soulmate!AU (Wakatoshi/Kyoomi)Day 6th: Storm | Beach | Mythology!AU (Keishin/Yuu)Day 7th: Sock | Dormitory | Alpha/Beta/Omega!AU (Yuuji/Shouyou/Morisuke)
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Azumane Asahi, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Miya Atsumu, Nishinoya Yuu/Ukai Keishin, Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Akiteru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 28





	1. Coffee Shop (Akiteru/Tadashi)

“One tall iced chai latte with cinnamon powder and a grande caramel macchiato with a double shot of espresso for Bokuto and Akaashi.” Yamaguchi called, seeing two of his friends come up with thankful smiles. “Enjoy your day.” he waved them off when Akaashi thanked him and took a sip of his chai latte.

“Thanks Yama! You really are a blessing.” Bokuto sighed in delight, guzzling down half of his coffee in one large gulp. “Have you seen Tsukki? Kuroo said he was working but I haven’t seen him yet.”

“I’m covering for him while he takes a nap.” Yamaguchi sighed. “He killed himself over exams last night and I’m making him rest. Besides, it’s not too busy today.” That was a lie, but at the very least the morning rush of tired office workers and business personnel has died down. “Tell Kuroo-san to make sure he sleeps tonight for me?”

“Will do.” Bokuto saluted the freckled barista with a cheerful grin. “See you in tech.” Yamaguchi nodded noncommittally and took the next man’s order. As a graphic design student, he rarely saw the theater student, especially with the age gap between them but Bokuto was learning the technological side of what happens on stages so he had one hour-long class with Yamaguchi.

It was hours later, just before he was to leave work to head to class when Tsukishima’s older brother came into the small coffee shop. Yamaguchi didn’t realise it was him at first, though he recognized the elder Tsukishima’s voice well enough to do a double take. “Tsukishima-san?” The greenette grinned. “What are you doing in Tokyo?”

“Hey Yamaguchi,” Akiteru grinned right back. A few times when Tsukki was busy showering or had gone out for a bit when Yamaguchi was visiting, Akiteru would keep his brother’s friend busy and entertained. Slowly— after Yamaguchi had gotten over how much older Akiteru was— they were able to nurse a friendship. “I thought I told you to call me Akiteru since you call Kei ‘Tsukishima.’”

“Sorry.” The barista laughed at the gentle reminder, starting on the blonde’s drink— a venti cafe mocha. “Akiteru, what brings you to Tokyo?” Yamaguchi tried again.

“Well, Yamaguchi.” Akiteru started playfully. “Kei has been neglecting his phone again, so mom sent me to make sure he’s not dead.”

“You know you can just text me, right? You have my number.” Yamaguchi reminded. “He was busy studying, exams and such.”

“So he is dead.” Akiteru concluded, moving with the freckled teen to chat as the barista taking over Yamaguchi’s shift took the next order. Tsukki’s shift ended an hour earlier than Tadashi’s and thus had already been taken over, said blonde having left for classes. “And I know I can just text you, but I wanted to see Kei too.”

“Well, he should be sleeping right now if his boyfriend did his job.” Yamaguchi noted offhandedly as he thought of when Tsukki’s schedule would allow time for his older brother. “I was going to head over there after class, but class were cancelled just a half-hour ago so I was going to wait a few hours then go see Tsukki.” Yamaguchi slid the finished drink to Akiteru. “My shift ends in ten if you want to wait around, we can hang out until Tsukki wakes up.”

“Just the two of us?” The 25 year old asked, slightly apprehensive to hang around his brother’s 19 year old friend alone. “What would we even do?”

“I have a paper to finish, but after that I was going to find something to watch on netflix, maybe play some games.” Yamaguchi gave suggestions. “You don’t have to hang out with me if you don’t want to, I’m not a sensitive 16 year old anymore.”

“Netflix sounds nice.” Akiteru admit with a shrug and small smile. “Have you watched all of Voltron yet?”

“No, I’m on the last couple episodes of season 6 though.” Yamaguchi leaned on the counter. “You don’t mind re-watching the last two seasons?”

“Not at all, they’re some of the best seasons.” Akiteru grinned. “I can drive us to your place when you’re done, I’ll be at a window table near the door.” With that, the tall blonde left Yamaguchi to finish the last ten minutes of his shift. Yamaguchi filled three more orders for the drive-thru before the end of his shift, but after that he grabbed his things from the back and approached Akiteru

“Akiteru-san.” The greenette disturbed the blonde, taking his attention from his phone. “I’m off now.”

“Sweet, shall we?” Yamaguchi nodded as the older man stood from his chair with his half-finished drink and headed out the door. Once in the car, Yamaguchi gave directions to his apartment. “So, how’s graphic design?”

“Better than culinary.” Yamaguchi snorted. “Better than regular design too, Tsukki got me really good with computers so it’s a lot easier.”

“Surprised he didn’t do anything with music.” Akiteru added with a nod. “Though, him studying archeology isn’t much of a surprise either. You know how much he loved Dinosaurs growing up.” Yamaguchi only smiled at that. Tsukishima always did have something dinosaur-related as he grew up.

“He still buys things with dinosaurs on them, his favorite mug has a dinosaur on it and the text ‘fuck exstinction.’” Tadashi revealed. The ride after that was relatively silent, though Yamaguchi thought me would mind it more. He was never one for moments of awkwardness or anxiety since it made him clammy and nervous. Silence with Akiteru was, thankfully, void of these uncomfortable moments.

Parking in a vacant space and arriving at his door, Yamaguchi let himself into his apartment with the tall blonde following. It was a modest space. A one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a decently sized living room and attached kitchen. Yamaguchi kept the place clean and orderly, though you could sometimes find the odd cup outside of the sink or unfolded couch-blanket. He shut the door behind Akiteru, who took off his shoes and sat on the couch.

Yamaguchi sat next to him, pulling his laptop from the coffee table to his lap. “I only have to write the conclusion, then Voltron.” He told his guest. “Help yourself to anything in the fridge or pantry if you’d like.” He added as the computer powered on. There was a creak and Yamaguchi sunk further into the couch as Akiteru stood. A few moments later, he heard the found of plastic crinkling and inferred that his offer was acted upon. It only took a few minutes to write the last paragraph of his paper before he saved, submit, and closed the document. Yamaguchi could feel Akiteru lean closer as he watched the greenette open Netflix and start Voltron.

At some point, Akiteru’s arm was tossed over Yamaguchi’s shoulders and Yamaguchi leaned into Akiteru’s side, both people paying more attention to the screen than each other. This was broken about half-way through season 7 when Yamaguchi’s pocket began to vibrate. He paused the episode and shifted away from Akiteru to answer. “This is Yamaguchi.”

“Hey, Kei’s awake if you wanted to head over now. Bokuto and Akaashi are over too.” Kuroo informed.

“Oh, okay.” Yamaguchi glanced at his guest, who was watching him speak on the phone curiously. “Tsukki’s older brother’s in town to make sure he’s okay and to just hang out, is he welcome too?”

“A chance to see Kei even more annoyed than usual even though he secretly loves having all of us around? Of course.” Kuroo could hear Bokuto ask who he was talking to and hear the scheming man respond with his name before Kuroo addressed him. “I’ll see you in a few?”

“Yeah, see you.” Yamaguchi humored the idea of attempting to get Kuroo to tell Tsukishima that his brother was coming over too, but knew it was fruitless and simply hung up. “Tsukki’s awake and his boyfriend said it’s okay for you to come with.” Yamaguchi moved the laptop from where it was sitting half on his leg and half on Akiteru’s before standing and stretching. “You know where they live, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve been there a few times.” Akiteru nodded. “Should we walk or drive?” Yamaguchi thought about it. It was only a ten minute walk give or take.

“I’m okay with walking as long as you don’t mind heading back over here to get your car.” Yamaguchi shrugged. Akiteru confirmed that no, he didn’t care, and the two left the apartment.

They only made it a few houses before Akiteru spoke again. “It was nice to hang out with you, Yamaguchi. We should do it again.” The younger man wasn’t expecting the sudden invitation, but was glad he hadn’t been the only one to enjoy the other’s company. Even if it was just sitting and watching an animated show, Yamaguchi liked the time he spent with Akiteru.

“Sure, How long are you staying in Tokyo?” A few days, was the answer. “I only have one room, but if you don’t want to rent a hotel room, you can stay at my place.” Yamaguchi normally wouldn’t offer to house anyone since he only had one full-sized bed and a sub-par couch, but Akiteru was not only like family, he was somebody Yamaguchi considered a good friend as well.

“You sure you don’t mind?” Akiteru asked. “I don’t want to impose.”

“You’ve given up your bed for me more times than I can count.” Yamaguchi laughed, remembering all the times he took up the man’s bed when Akiteru was away for college and Yamaguchi slept over. A vacant bed was more convenient to sleep in than a futon that had to be pulled out and put away. “I’m sure I can give mine for a few days.”

Akiteru shook his head with a thankful smile. “I’ll never understand how you put up with Kei’s attitude when you’re such an angel.”

“The same way you do.” Yamaguchi joked back, proud of how easily it made the blonde laugh. A few minutes of easy chatter and sarcastic remarks later, Yamaguchi was knocking on the door to his best friend’s home. Kuroo answered the door with Bokuto peeking over his shoulder.

“Hey Yamaguchi.” Kuroo greeted as he stepped aside to let the two in. “Tsukishima-san, good to see you again.” he addressed the taller guest.

“Call me Akiteru.” Akiteru smiled. “Always good to see you too, Kuroo-san.”

“Just Kuroo is fine.” Kuroo corrected. “Kei’s in the kitchen, this is Bokuto.” The sly raven-haired man jutted a thumb towards the owlish man beside him. “There’s another dude here, his name’s Akaashi.”

“Nice to meet you.” Akiteru said to Bokuto. Yamaguchi sat himself on the couch, where Akaashi was relaxing.

“Hello Yamaguchi-san.” Akaashi nodded politely to the more introverted boy. “How was work?”

“Good, busier than normal, but I had a lot of down-time after since class was cancelled.” Yamaguchi upheld the easy conversation. “Did you get the paper into Jimin-sensei?”

“Not yet, I was helping Bokuto practice a scene earlier.” Akaashi sighed. “It’s completed, so all I need to do is submit it.”

“I wrote the conclusion paragraph when I got off work, submit it after so I wouldn’t forget.” Yamaguchi flushed gently, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He was good at doing his work and doing it well, but he struggled to remember to turn it in if he didn’t do so when he finished.

“Yamaguchi? That you?” Tsukki asked, peeking his head out. The blonde opened his mouth to say more, but was left speechless when he spotted his brother. Yamaguchi laughed loudly when his long-time friend groaned at the sight of Akiteru. “Nii-san, what are you doing here?”

“Mom sent me.” The older brother shrugged. “Even so, am I not allowed to come visit my baby brother?” A glare was all he got.

Soon the dirty look shifted to Kuroo. “Tetsurou, kitchen, now.” Bokuto made an ‘ooOo’ sound as Kuroo obeyed his boyfriend with a playful gulp.

Akiteru joined Yamaguchi on the couch with Akaashi, who scooted over to accommodate both him and Bokuto, who rushed to sit by his best friend. There was quiet conversation, then the four were joined by Tsukki and Kuroo; the latter of which suggested a game of super smash bros.

Yamaguchi only remembered returning to his own apartment with Akiteru after hours of games and idle chatter, then he was awake. A glance at his alarm clock told him that he had slept in, and a deep breath told him that Akiteru was cooking. Thankfully, Yamaguchi didn’t have work or classes, so he took his sweet time getting up and dressed before joining Akiteru in the living room. Akiteru was, of course, still in his sleep-wear and eating a plate of eggs with a side of buttered toast. Upon noticing the apartment’s current resident, he smiled. “Morning, I made eggs.”

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi nodded, trudging into the kitchen to make himself a plate. From what he could hear, Akiteru was watching some action movie on the TV so when Yamaguchi joined him on the couch, he was unsurprised to see a lot of fire and people fighting. “So,” Yamaguchi started after a few minutes. “Anything you want to do while you’re in the city?”

“Not really.” Akiteru shrugged. “I was just going to do some shopping, maybe go to a museum.” Yamaguchi nodded in understanding. “Heard from Kuroo last night that there was a cool new restaurant downtown too,” Yamaguchi looked over at the man when his voice took on a more nervous undertone. “Maybe I could treat you to dinner tonight?”

“I don’t mind.” Yamaguchi decided not to comment on the small shake in his voice. “Maybe we could bring Tsukki along.”

“Definitely.” Akiteru relaxed. “So, shopping first or...?” Yamaguchi picked up where the other left off.

“Shopping first, then Voltron, then dinner.” Yamaguchi heaved a sigh. “Tsukki should be at work right now, I’ll text him after we’re done shopping. Do you need to shower?”

“No, we can go now.” Akiteru shrugged. “I really only need some new jeans, maybe a hoodie or two.”

“Cool.” Yamaguchi replied for the sake of responding, grabbing his phone, keys, and shoes. “Let’s go, I want coffee.” Akiteru laughed at that, but slipped on his shoes and left behind Yamaguchi.

~|~

“Tsukki said he can’t make it, something with Kuroo.” Yamaguchi sighed out his disappointment. It wasn’t often Kei cancelled plans so last minute— Akiteru and Yamaguchi were already seated and waiting— but he had to choose this particular event to skip?

“Why didn’t he say so earlier?” Akiteru frowned. Yamaguchi cringed, only able to assume what could be so last minute that had the tsundere blonde stuck with his boyfriend instead of his best friend and brother. Akiteru clearly came to the same conclusion and had a similarly displeased reaction. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know.” Yamaguchi laughed at that. “Kuroo seems like a good guy though.”

“He is.” Yamaguchi confirmed. The greenette had been hesitant at first, but when he saw Tsukki cry for the first time in years when Kuroo and him had a rather large argument, Yamaguchi decided they were better together. “They both seem happier.”

“I know Kei is.” Akiteru smirked. “It’s always ‘Tetsurou this’ and ‘Tetsurou that’ with him, but we both know the more he complains, the more he cares about a person.”

“Very true.” Yamaguchi laughed at how devious Akiteru was when it came to Tsukki. “He acts like he hates us, but the second anyone else hates us, he’s in full mother-bear mode.” Yamaguchi shuddered. “It’s the calm before the storm with him.”

“Don’t I know it.” Akiteru rolled his eyes. “Did you know he tried to hide you from me at first? Kei didn’t want you to think I was cooler than him.” Yamaguchi’s jaw hit the floor.

“No way.” The freckled boy didn’t believe that for a second. “He only ever talked about how amazing you were and how you were his reason for playing volleyball and all that stuff.” The topic of Akiteru’s volleyball betrayal was no longer a sore subject, just a kind of inside joke now. Hindsight was 20/20, afterall. A few more seconds of thought had Yamaguchi rethinking his disbelief. “Though, he was weird about me wanting to meet you.”

“That sounds like him.” Akiteru smiled fondly. He really did love his brother. “What else have you been up to? Any special projects or people?” Yamaguchi made a face.

“Not really.” Yamaguchi was only vaguely embarrassed that his college life had been so dull thus-far. “I dated Hitoka— er, the blonde manager from Karasuno, a while back but we hardly even kissed, then I had a fling with a random dude for about a week.” Yamaguchi suddenly remembered something. “Oh! I did make a name for myself as a web designer!” Tadashi grinned, proud of what he’d done. “You know the dark-haired, really pretty manager from when I was a first-year? She started a really successful law-firm and asked me to design her website when I just started out in web design. A few months back a client of hers wanted to know who made her website and asked for my email.”

“No way! Who was it?” Akiteru grinned just as wide at his friend’s accomplishment. “That’s amazing Yamaguchi! I had no clue you’re the one who designed her website.”

“Turns out the guy was some corporate hotshot who was willing to pay me generously and put in future good words for me. I’m working on his website right now.” It was actually almost complete, but because his given deadline was still a week away, Yamaguchi was taking his time doing final touches.

“That’s awesome.” Akiteru grinned. “Do you think you could help out a friend of mine? He’s got a website he made himself, but it’s a little hard to navigate.”

“I can fix it up for him, give him some pointers.” Yamaguchi agreed readily. A waitress came over and asked if the two were ready to order. Yamaguchi ordered a simple steak while Akiteru asked for tempura.

“I’ll get that right away for you.” Yamaguchi was startled for a brief moment when she gave him a suggestive smile. “Anything else?”

Ever polite, Yamaguchi smiled back. “I’m alright, thank you.” The ever increasingly uncomfortable male looked to his blonde companion. “Akiteru?”

“I’m good. Thank you very much, miss.” The waitress nodded and walked off. “Look at you, lady-killer.” Yamaguchi laughed with the blonde, who knew through his brother that Yamaguchi was bisexual, but had more of a preferance towards males.

“I feel kind of bad.” Yamaguchi looked out over the restaurant, noticing her chatting with another table she had to tend to. “I’m not really looking for anything, and I’m not sure about girls still.”

“Advice from a fellow bi?” Akiteru started. “Follow your gut, think with your bigger head.” It took a few embarrassing seconds for Yamaguchi to catch the dirty joke, but when he did, he flushed and cried out indignantly.

“Akiteru!” The aforementioned laughed loudly in the already bustling diner. “I cannot believe you and Tsukki are related sometimes.” Yamaguchi huffed. Tsukishima Kei was more sarcastic, witty and borderline mean than Tsukishima Akiteru; meanwhile Tsukishima Akiteru was more sociable and not afraid to joke about more childish subjects.

“It’s a good thing we’re near identical then.” Akiteru teased the still flustered male easily, taking a sip of ice water. “Seriously though, don’t go into something you don’t see working out, you’ll only get hurt in the long-run.” Yamaguchi nodded at the older’s sagely advice.

More conversation and a fun dinner later, the two were fighting to pay. Akiteru eventually won out with the argument that “You’re already letting me stay at your place, at least let me pay for one meal.” The flirty waitress took the older male’s credit card, and returned with both the card, and a paper with her number on it.

Yamaguchi blinked at it, and with a guilty heart handed that paper back. “I’m really sorry, but I’m not attracted to girls.” A harmless enough lie, and an easy one too. The woman’s eyes widened and flickered to Akiteru. Neither man corrected her mental assumptions when she gave a polite smile and told them to enjoy their night.

The only thing that concerned Yamaguchi about that whole exchange, was how happy he was that one; Akiteru played along and two, that anyone assumed the rather attractive man was his date. As if he could get that lucky. They left after paying with Yamaguchi’s apartment in mind. Akiteru’s hand found Yamaguchi’s in the car, and the latter flushed greatly at the touch. Still, he didn’t pull away. Maybe it was a bit much to act on such a new crush, but he liked being with Akiteru. Even if it was just sitting near each other or even their short text conversations. Yamaguchi had always enjoyed the man’s presence even when he was in high school.

All of these feelings were ignored, for the time being.

~|~

The next time Yamaguchi acknowledged his growing feelings for his best friend’s brother(a trope he really hoped he wouldn’t have to experience) was the night before Akiteru was supposed to head back to Miyagi. The two were just relaxing after Yamaguchi had finished the website he needed to make for that corporate hotshot he told Akiteru about and Yamaguchi’s thoughts were running. He hadn’t ever quite stopped thinking about their pseudo-date. He was almost scared of how much he liked the idea of being in a relationship with Akiteru. What if it was just a silly crush? What if he was reflecting his long-dead crush on Tsukki onto Akiteru? The two brothers were strikingly similar in looks. But when Yamaguchi thought of all the things that made Akiteru attractive, it was things like his laugh, his smile, how easy it was to hold an interesting conversation with the older man. Sure, he was handsome, but that was simply a bonus to knowing such a kind, interesting and intelligent man. Still, he was left unsure.

Well, Yamaguchi was never one to let thoughts like these fester for too long since he knew after watching Tsukki suffer with his crush on Kuroo that it only caused pain. So, he spoke up. “Akiteru, can I talk to you?” The blonde looked up from his phone, putting the device down when he saw how nervous his host was.

“Of course Tadashi.” Oh, and the blonde had taken to calling the former by his given name as opposed to his surname. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, per say.” Yamaguchi thought of the best way to start. “It’s about the dinner we had, the one Tsukki skipped out on?”

“With the flirty waitress?” Yamaguchi nodded. “What about it?”

“Afterwards, you held my hand in the car and…” Yamaguchi swallowed, feeling himself heat up. “I liked it, a lot.” Silence, which the younger rushed to fill with more nervous rambling. “A-a-and I don’t know if it’s because I haven’t been in a relationship in so long or if it’s because I like you or if you’re just familiar and we already touch a lot. Not in a sexual way, but you know what I mean. It’s not even just the hand holding I liked. You were a lot of fun to talk to and hang out with and living with you has been enjoyable too. You’re just such a great person and you’re also really attractive and I just like you a lot but I don’t know how you feel and if you’re even comfortable possibly dating someone six years younger than you or if you even want to date anyone, or date me.

“I mean, I understand completely if you don’t like me that way, I’m really kind of just your brother’s childhood friend and I know I’m a little jumpy sometimes and I’m probably not even your type. I don’t think I’m anyone’s type really but that’s not the point and— jesus I’m rambling.” Yamaguchi took a deep breath, finally looking at Akiteru, who just sat watching him. “The point is, I think I like you and want to know if I even have a chance before I get my hopes up, I guess.”

With all his feelings out in the open, Yamaguchi waited with bated breath and a racing heart for Akiteru to respond. “Tadashi, you’re adorable.” An unexpected response. “I like you too, and maybe we can… try? I don’t know, It’s a bit strange to date my brother’s childhood friend, someone I watched grow up too, but I like you too so I’d like to try.” Akiteru cleared his throat. “I guess, to make things more clear, Tadashi, will you go out with me?”

“Y-yes.” Yamaguchi accepted, still way too warm. “That was so scary.” Yamaguchi laughed nervously, falling forward into Akiteru’s chest, where he was embraced in a hug and had his hair played with.

“Confessing is hard.” Akiteru chuckled back. “But I’m glad you did, I would’ve been too anxious about our age difference to ask.”

“I don’t mind it, I was more worried about what you would think.” Yamaguchi allowed himself to be moved so the two were more comfortable laying on his bed where they had been simply sitting in companionable silence. “I might be moving a bit fast, but can we cuddle? I think I need it right now.” Akiteru simply pulled the younger man closer.

“I will probably fall asleep.” Akiteru sighed, content with his boyfriend in his arms. Yamaguchi nodded, happy to be nestled into the taller man’s chest with arms around him. “Good night, Tadashi, we can talk more about this later if you want.”

Yamaguchi smiled shyly. “That sounds nice.” He whispered.


	2. Space (Satori/Tooru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is so much longer than I thought it would be. Uhm, sorry about the end??

Are you sure this is what you want? Duh. Honestly, why would anyone fill out three prior applications to be in the colony, then decide ‘No thanks, I only went through strict medical examination and took several survival classes to see if it was for me, then wait another three months to drop out of the program?’ Tooru had never wanted anything more than to go to space. Rather, he wanted nothing more than to meet aliens, but space would have to do until he could meet the aliens.

One week, then he’d be on a ship to Shiratori for seven months, then he’d die there. Whether that death was within days, weeks, months or years depended on the success of their entire mission; colonise Shiratori.

~|~

Uhm, Okay.

Wow.

Tooru had hoped and prayed for aliens, but the gods always did favor the attractive man in cruel ways, granting his wishes in twisted ways. Exhibit one of this: Mission Aoba Johsai touched down on Shiratori right on time and just four kilometers from the original mark. The colonists cheered as they left the ship, but a few hours later, they were being approached by a humanoid species riding the planet’s equivalent of a horse.

No biggy. Tooru thought. Maybe they could get some help from these natives. Well, first off, these people didn’t speak japanese and secondly, they took Tooru’s courage to speak first to mean he was their leader or something because the assailants were easily upon him with a simple phrase from what Tooru assumed to be their leader. Said leader was tall, as much could be seen even from the back of the enormous beast he rode. He was male, Tooru could tell this because among the group that was now capturing him, there was what he assumed to be a female, breasts and all. Regardless, he was being kidnapped.

“Wait, what the hell?” Tooru shouted, attempting to jerk his arm away. It was futile, the man was impossibly calm as well as being incredibly strong despite his apparent lack of muscle mass. Sighing and deciding it was smarter to just let himself be taken, he gave far less resistance as he was ordered onto the man’s— who was incredibly attractive, mind you, so Tooru didn’t really mind being taken or riding with the beautiful stranger— horse and shortly thereafter speeding away from his starstruck colonists. Tooru had always not only hoped for aliens, but truly believed in them without a doubt, so he was less shocked than the others. The native horses were fast. Like, holy hell. Tooru swore he would become dizzy with how quickly things were flying past them. He wrapped his arms tightly around his cute kidnapper with a yelp when the horse leaped up and landed a bit rough on the dark grass. It was still green, Tooru noted, just really dark. They were in a forest of sorts, though most of the foliage was a purple hue that amazed Tooru. He heard a short laugh and looked around, catching the eye of a buff man with owlish features. His hair stood upright and was silver and black, again reminding Tooru of an owl’s feathers.

Despite no prior knowledge of what he could be saying, Tooru tried to decipher his words. “”Akaashi! He’s so funny with his faces!!”” The man riding with Tooru turned, and Tooru guessed that the man’s name was in there somewhere.

“”I’m sure they are, Bokuto-san.”” The man looked forwards again, but Tooru was still caught on the way they spoke. It was so… interesting to listen to, even if he couldn’t understand a single word. There wasn’t much more conversation after that, though the occasional laugh told Tooru that there was a conversation somewhere he couldn’t hear. A few minutes later, the horses were slowing and the trees began to break. A village, or town. Civilization came from seemingly nowhere to surround the horses on all sides. More natives looked at Tooru with fear and confusion, curious of the strange man whose skin tone was very unlike the pale complexions of the ones they wore. Some people were colored a slight purple or blue, but most were true snow whites. A group of children gaped at him, and always a sucker for younger kids, Tooru smiled and waved kindly. The natives giggled and waved back excitedly while their anxious mother shooed them away.

“”Why did we capture this guy again?”” Another man spoke to Tooru’s right, opposite Bokuto in terms of Akaashi. Tooru looked at him, finding a man with very cat like features. Literally too, a tail swayed behind him though there were human and cat eats on his head. Tooru gaped at the features before looking away, it was rude to stare. “”He’s about as dangerous as a flower.””

“”The majority of flowers on this planet are poisonous, Kuroo-san.”” Akaashi spoke with his same assured calmness. Tooru wished he knew what they were saying.

“”But he’s not from this planet.”” Kuroo smirked when Akaashi gripped the reins a bit tighter. Tooru noticed this too and frowned at the cat-man. He’d upset his cute captor somehow. Kuroo noticed the look. “”He’s observant.”” Kuroo observed.

“”Oya?”” Bokuto asked, having paid acute attention to the conversation. “”How so?””

“”He noticed Akaashi grip the reins.”” Kuroo explained shortly, but in truth he’d noticed the captive looking around curiously with his bright, all seeing eyes. This man was smart, that could be dangerous. Silence fell on the group as they grew closer to a stable. Akaashi hopped off once his horse was in it’s stall, helping Tooru off as well.

“”Take him to a cell, we’re going to examine him.”” The leader from earlier ordered as he passed, not sparing his subordinates a glance. Tooru decided he didn’t like this man.

“”Yes Ushijima-san.”” Akaashi responded respectfully, taking Tooru’s bicep in his hand to lead the weaker man to the makeshift prisons they had. Walking back through town was an experience. Tooru reminded Akaashi a lot of a child. He looked at everything with keen interest and wonder. One of the children from earlier spotted the man and gasped, waving excitedly.

“”Hi Mr. Stranger!! Hello Akaashi-san!” Akaashi nodded at the child, smiling with amusement at how much the man brightened seeing the child. Akaashi slowly began to consider that maybe these new people weren’t dangerous. It was always good to be careful, but this particular man was no threat, Akaashi grew increasingly sure of that. Tooru didn’t bother to struggle when he was placed in a cell.

“What? Going to interrogate me? You don’t understand a word I say.” Tooru smiled sympathetically at the confused and amazed look the man made as he locked the barred door. “Strange, right? You guys don’t know how incredible your language sounds, I probably just sound confusing.” Akaashi opened his mouth, but no sound would come out. This was the most their captive had spoken.

Knowing it was probably a mistake, Akaashi placed a hand on his chest. “”Akaashi.”” He said, then pointed at Tooru. Tooru looked absolutely elated at the development.

Tooru placed a hand on his chest. “Oikawa.” He said, then pointed at Akaashi. “Akaashi?” He tried, Akaashi nodded, saying Tooru’s name back. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi.”

Able to assume what had just been said, Akaashi smiled. “”Likewise, Oikawa.”” Tooru knew they weren’t friends, just captor and captive. Still, he was sad when Akaashi turned away and left. Shortly thereafter, another guard (as Tooru had elected to call them) approached. The cat man.

Tooru still didn’t like the man very much, but supposed that he could at least learn his name. “Akaashi.” he said, easily gaining the man’s attention. Tooru pointed to the door. “Akaashi.” He then placed a hand on his chest. “Oikawa.” Tooru pointed to the cat man.

Still in awe, he took a moment to re-school his expression into a smirk. Kuroo gestured to himself. “”Kuroo.””

“Kuroo.” Tooru repeated, just to say it and get it right. More silence, and Tooru kept himself entertained by watching the children play in the area outside of his cell. They were playing some game similar to hide-and-seek-tag, and to the surprise of nobody, one of them begged Kuroo to let him hide in the jail. Kuroo took a glance back at Tooru, who pointedly looked away. He couldn’t care less, let the children play. Finally, he seemed to relent, and the excited child ran into the prison, hiding in the unlocked cell next to Tooru, who watched with amusement as the little girl tried her hardest to not look at Tooru. The man in question ignored her quick, nervous glances towards him, and continued to ignore her when she looked at him for a little longer. She said something to Kuroo, who responded with ‘Oikawa’. This gathered his attention enough to look at the guard, then to the girl who hesitantly stuttered out his name.

Oikawa smiled at the girl. “Sweetie, we can’t understand each other.” Tooru talked to her just as he would his nephew, even though she didn’t know what he was saying. Her face screwed in confusion, and she looked to Kuroo, who kept a keen eye on Tooru now that the child was there.

“”Kageyama, he doesn’t speak our language.” The small girl frowned. Kuroo sighed. How do you explain to a child that the man she’s so curious about isn’t from their planet? Or that they might have to kill him? “”He’s from that meteor.”” Kuroo settled on. Kageyama’s eyes went wide.

“”The one that daddy went to help with!?”” Kuroo nodded. Hinata opened her mouth to say more, but quickly shit it when her bright haired brother came in. Fortunately for her, she wasn’t the first one found, but unfortunately her brother was less than pleased seeing her in the cell right next to the invader. Kageyama Natsuki, who was the dark haired child in the cell, smiled knowingly. She was so grounded. Hinata Miwa was livid.

“”Natsuki, are you insane! He’s dangerous.”” All Natsuki could do was pout, standing to meet her brother outside of the cell. Miwa hugged his sister close, glaring at Tooru. He suddenly turned on Kuroo, who smiled a tad fearfully. “”And you! You let her in with this guy?””

“”Hinata, they were in seperate cells, and I was watching them very closely.”” Tooru grew uncomfortable, what did he do wrong? Who was this kid? The girl looked like she could be Kuroo’s kid, but Tooru didn’t think she was. Kuroo didn’t seem like the type to let his kids get anywhere near his work. “”Your father thought he was fine as well.””

“”Well he—”” Miwa had a mental stutter. “”Wait, Daddy? Daddy in the guard or mommy-daddy?”” Kuroo sighed.

“”Daddy in the guard, Tobio.”” Miwa was pacified, which meant, for the most part, that Natsuki was off the hook. “”Now run off. If I have to solve another sibling dispute you’re all spending the night in Oikawa’s cell.”” Kuroo knew that was not as scary as they probably thought, but it was still enough to send all five children (Natsuki, Miwa, a boy with blonde hair, vibrant green eyes and freckles, and what Tooru assumed to be a set of twins. Silver hair, brown eyes, a beauty mark but opposite genders) running.

Tooru was fine in his cell for the rest of the day, Kuroo was switched out with a man he found to be called Kageyama at the same time lunch was brought. Lunch intrigued him, bread which was apparently universal, and a fruit he’d never seen before in his life. It looked kind of like an apple, but was purple like the rest of the planet. Ignoring the bread for now, he took a hesitant bite of the strange food, finding it was surprisingly bland. A hint of sweetness and a flavor he couldn’t place but absolutely adored, he was only interrupted when the sound of giggling approached the jail. Kageyama tensed and glanced back at Tooru. Ah, Tooru thought. Probably Miwa and Natsuki. Tooru was correct, though they were accompanied by a man with bright orange hair. Interesting.

Natsuki grinned seeing Tooru and instantly ran to his cell’s bars. “”Oikawa!”” She greeted cheerfully. Tooru blinked in surprise and looked anxiously at the parents. This wasn’t good. “”Daddy! Mommy! Did you know he can’t speak?””

“”He can speak sweetie, just not in a way we understand.”” The red head said softly, though clearly still uncomfortable. “”Miwa, how does she know him?””

“”We were playing hide and seek earlier, she hid in the cell next to him.”” Miwa mumbled bitterly. He didn’t like Oikawa.

Oikawa felt rude not saying hello back, so he waved at the people. “Natsuki, Miwa.” He greeted. Kageyama turned and glared at Tooru. For some reason, Kageyama was the least frightening thing to Tooru. Natsuki was more shy now for some reason and she waved with a quiet ‘hello.’ Tooru’s eyes brightened, maybe he could learn some of this language. “”Hello?”” He repeated with a wave. Natsuki looked incredibly proud of herself and nodded excitedly before turning back to her family.

“”Did you hear that? Did you hear him say ‘Hello!?’”” Even the skeptical Miwa smiled. It had been awhile since something made his sister so genuinely happy.

“”Tobio, why is Oikawa in a cell? There’s no way he’s dangerous.”” The bright-haired male asked curiously.

“”Ushijima ordered us to lock him up.”” Kageyama shrugged. He agreed with his husband and most of the guard. Oikawa was far from a threat. Still, Kageyama went with the side of caution.

The two adults continued a conversation while Miwa joined his sister at the cell’s bars. The girl was trying to teach Oikawa more words. Miwa watched for just a few moments longer before sighing and helping out. He gestured between himself and his sister. “”Siblings.”” Tooru analyzed what it could mean. Miwa pointed to Natsuki. “”Natsuki, Sister.”” Tooru nodded again. “”Miwa, Brother.””

“”Siblings, Sister, Brother, Hello.”” Tooru said every word he knew. Miwa smirked proudly while his sister glowered at him for having more success than her in teaching her new friend to speak. Tooru mumbled the words under his breath to remember them better.

Natsuki tried again. She pointed to Miwa, her mother and Kageyama. “”Boy, boy, boy.”” Natski then pointed to herself. “”Girl.”” Tooru could understand the difference, and correctly assumed the words again. He smiled, allowing the children to teach him a few other words. Soon enough, a newcomer caught his attention. It was hard not to notice the tall, pale, wide-eyed male with bright red hair and equally fluorescent eyes. His lips curled in a cheshire smile, eyes squinting with the expression.

Kageyama nodded to the newcomer. “”Tendou, ready to take over?”” The red haired male nodded. Miwa and Natsuki were still chatting animatedly with each other over what to teach the prisoner next. “”Miwa, Natsuki, It’s time to go.”” Kageyama told his children. They made disappointed whines but stood to leave.

Shouyou, as the children had taught Tooru was the orange haired man’s name, waved to him. “”Say goodbye to Oikawa.”” Miwa waved, more comfortable with the man now, while Natsuki nearly shouted.

“”Bye!!”” Tooru waved back, tearing his attention from the vibrant man who was apparently taking over Kageyama’s post for the night. As they left, Tooru could hear Natsuki say something. “”Can we come see Oikawa tomorrow?””

“”Maybe.”” Was the response. Tooru was too captivated by his new guard. Just, wow. He looked so different. The colors people adorned naturally on this planet amazed the brunette. Bright red, bright orange, the bright blue eyes on Kageyama, Natsuki and Miwa. The guard payed Tooru little attention after the initial examination of each other and as the sun vanished, Tooru found he was exhausted, easily slipping away.

~|~

Tooru didn’t know how long had passed while he was in his cell, but it was long enough for him to 1) lose track of time and 2) learn full sentences and conversations. The only people who knew were Miwa and Nastuki, who had promised not to tell anyone. They were the only ones to know for what seemed like weeks until Akaashi and the owlish man from his initial kidnapping names Bokuto walked in, hearing loud child’s laughter accompanied by an unfamiliar voice. Tooru shut himself up quickly, but not quick enough. Akaashi blinked in surprise while Bokuto gaped.

“”Who taught you?”” The loud guard asked excitedly. “”Your accent is so funny too, man, you picked up our language quick.””

“”Bokuto-san.”” Akaashi said warningly. Bokuto looked to the dark haired male. Akaashi was looking at the guilt-stricken children. Natsuki was on the verge of tears, she’d just revealed her friend’s secret! What if Oikawa was taken away, or hurt? What if he didn’t want to be her friend anymore?

“”P-please don’t hurt Oikawa!”” The girl started to sob, quick to be hugged by her brother in an attempt to soothe her. “”He didn’t do anything! He’s not even mean! Why is he locked up like a bad man? Daddy says only bad men get locked up.””

Oikawa had stayed quiet to maybe convince the two guards that he actually didn’t know anything, but seeing the girl he’s grown so fond of cry was too much. “”Natsuki, Natsuki look.”” The girl turned, red cheeks and puffy eyes accompanied by a trembling lip. “”I’m okay. You okay. We are okay.”” Natsuki nodded. Tooru smiled, reaching through the bars to wipe her tears away with a thumb, she sniffled. Tooru looked to Miwa. “”Go home.”” He asked of them softly. Miwa nodded sullenly, grabbing Natsuki’s hand with whispers of comfort. Once the children were gone, Tooru stood to be at eye level with the adults.

Akaashi spoke first. “”How long have you been able to speak?””

“”Days, weeks.”” Tooru shrugged. “”I don’t know.”” Tooru could speak their language, but he understood it much better than he could speak it. It was unfortunate, but allowed for casual conversation with the children easy enough.

“”How well do you understand what we say?”” Akaashi asked. It took very little time to translate the sentence, a good sign for Akaashi.

“”Very well.”” Tooru responded. “”I… listen better.”” Speaking was a struggle, mostly because he only knew scattered words. Nouns and adjectives, not many fillers. “”My friends, good?”” Tooru asked, deciding he would while he could. Akaashi shifted uncomfortably, and even the ever cheerful Bokuto looked disappointed. Tooru feared the worst. “”Bad? How bad?”” Tooru’s voice bordered on desperate.

“”They’re just fine.”” Akaashi cleared his throat. “”We, uhm… We have kept tabs on the others, and are happy to say that they are alive and well, better than we expected, actually.”” Tooru breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “”But,”” His breath caught again. “”They… They tried to get you back for just a week, made it to the forest before turning around and heading back to their settlement. They haven’t tried again since.”” Oh.

Oh.

Tooru couldn’t help the crushing defeat he felt. Nobody was coming for him? He was stuck in this cell for the rest of his life? Well, probably not. Miwa had spied on his father and found out for Tooru that they were considering letting him go, or letting him join the people. Still, his own people, the people he’d spent seven months on a shuttle with just… gave up on him? It almost made him angry, he’d been one of the most promising astronauts for the mission. The program had the highest hopes for him, and they what? Just assumed he died on the first day? That some savage natives came and took him, killed him, but never tried to kill the rest of them. Tooru didn’t get the chance to sulk more before Bokuto was trying to cheer him up.

“”But, we have some great news too!”” Tooru looked at the owlish man, who (according to Kuroo) was actually part owl, as was Akaashi. “”We’re letting you out, we were going to just drop you in the woods to find your way either back here or back to your people, but now that we know you can understand us and speak some of our language, you could live here!””

Tooru brightened. They were letting him out? He took a step back as Akaashi pulled out a set of keys and opened his cell door. Tooru hesitated, almost afraid that it was some test— that when he stepped out, he would be tackled and cuffed. But no, when he took a step out, Akaashi and Bokuto stepped out of his way some. Tooru didn’t think it would make him so emotional, being set free, but when he exited the dark, unlit jailhouse he’d called home for who knows how long, his eyes watered. He took in a shaky breath, and let it out with a shudder. The twins Tooru had seen on his first day in the cell (Yuuri and Daisuke, he learned) recognised the man Natsuki and Miwa talked about oh-so often and immediately ran over.

“”Oikawa!”” The boy, Daisuke shouted happily as he took a flying leap at the man. Tooru laughed happily catching the boy and kneeling with him to catch his sister too. “”You’re out? How? Did you break out?”” The boy gasped, mischief sparking in his dark eyes.

“”No, silly.”” Tooru tapped his button nose playfully, letting both kids go. “”They let me out. I…”” Tooru hesitated. Did he want to go back to his people? They did give up on him after all, but their faces would be absolutely worth the surprise return. Still, could be say goodbye to Miwa, or Natsuki? To Daisuke or Yuuri? He didn’t know. “”I’m going home.”” Tooru decided.

Yuuri seemed to freeze, her happiness crumbling. “”You, You’re leaving us?”” Tooru smiled sadly.

“”Just for a little bit.”” Tooru didn’t know if he would want to stay back with his colony, but even if he did, he would come back to visit. He had grown maybe a little too close with the children in the village.

The girl’s eyes were still beginning to water. Tooru heard people approach him from behind. “”You’ll come back? Promise?”” The girl asked, holding her hand out, like she was asking for a high-five. It was an odd tradition he’d figured out, kind of like a pinky-promise. Tooru pressed his hand to her’s and held it there for a full three seconds. Yuuri smiled.

Tooru smiled. “”Promise.”” he agreed, then looked behind him to where Akaashi was. “”I go now, bye bye.”” Yuuri giggled at how broken his sentences were, but waved her goodbye, Daisuke joining. Tooru stood and waved back, following both Akaashi and Bokuto as they led him back towards the stables.

“”So, back to your settlement.”” Akaashi stated, as if he knew that was what Tooru would pick. “”I wouldn’t be able to go back. It’s considered the highest dishonor to abandon someone in our culture.””

Tooru shrugged. “”I won’t stay.”” Tooru confessed. “”I come back.”” Even Bokuto looked shocked by the certainty in which Tooru spoke, though nobody was more shocked than Akaashi.

“You might not be welcome back.”” Akaashi warned, coming upon his horse. “”Why would you risk losing both civilizations?”

“I didn’t come here for an easy life.” Tooru said back in his own language, seeing Akaashi look at him confused. “If I wanted easy, I would’ve stayed on earth.”

That was the last thing said before they got to where the other colonists were. They were in disarray at the arrival of the natives again, though it was dulled slightly when they began to recognise Tooru. His hair was marginally longer than hit had been, but it was tied back for the time being while he waited for a chance to cut it. “”They look like they’ve seen a ghost.”” Bokuto gaped.

Tooru smiled, but didn’t respond. No use letting them know that Tooru could understand them. Tooru jumped off the horse,and with a nod goodbye, Tooru was back with humans.

A flood of questions came to the brunette, but he held up a silencing hand. “I just have a few things to say.” Tooru announced. “I know you gave up on me after just a week, and that you all probably thought I was dead, but I am not. I’m alive, and while I could stay here, I don’t want to.” Tooru smiled, just as satisfied by the looks on their faces as he thought he would be. “I’m going to take my fair share of supplies, the ones I was promised as a colonist, then I will leave. I am not wanted here, nor there, and I am more than capable of making it on my own.

A woman who was beginning to thin spoke up meekly. “We would’ve come for you, but we couldn’t get a farm started. We began to starve.” Tooru nodded understandingly. Still, he waltzed right into the camp, grabbed what he needed, and left.

Unbeknownst to him, that decision right there would change his whole life, more than when he signed the last form to come onto the mission. Tooru walked the four kilometers back to the camp, only to be threatened by guards. One of the guards was the vibrant, red-haired guard he met on his first night in the cell. “”Hold position!”” Tendou, if Tooru recalled correctly, ordered. He was obeyed without question. Tendou sauntered over to Tooru. “”Hmm, didn’t we release you today?””

“”You did.”” Tooru responded, shocking the guard. “”I wish to join you.”” Tooru stated, already ready for the rejection, however harsh. What he hadn’t expected was for the man to hum and smile knowingly.

“”I knew you would be something special.”” Tendou smirked. “”So I will make you a deal. Survive on your own, without your people and without ours. In three months, if you are still alive, come back with food and on horseback. Then we will welcome you.”” Tooru didn’t have a clue how to tame a horse, but he knew how to survive. He could survive just about anything, so he smirked right back,

“”Fine.”” He dismissed, turning away. Tooru already knew where he would camp too. He followed his memory to a river, then followed that downstream to a foliage thick area. Finding someplace that was clear enough to set up, Tooru made sure of a few things first. He checked for tracks, any type of tracks because he didn’t know the fauna and something that looked like a deer could very well be a flesh eating beast. Clearing that hurdle, Tooru began to hunt for plants to eat, and plants to build a bed with. Tooru easily had enough food to last him the month, but he could use it to grow more or as a lure for any prey he might catch. He knew from his meals that there were wild boars, rabbits, and other such edible creatures.

Crude as it may be, Tooru was too stubborn to give up on getting into the village again. He promised Yuuri to come back, but even more, he promised himself to prove he would live up to the high expectations Earth had for him. The high Expectations his fellow survivalists disregarded in order to give him up.

~|~

Once Tooru had established a stable living situation for himself, he had to tame a horse. This was simple enough, the wild horse population seemed to be used to seeing and sharing their environment with a bipedal approximation of a man. The hard part was getting on the horse’s back. Their backs alone were easily as tall as Tooru on the smaller horses. With a neck and head extending another two feet above that, this would certainly be a challenge.

With his limited knowledge on how to befriend wild animals, he started to feed and pet them, slowly integrating himself into the herd. This way, they would run with him, allow him near their young, and allow him into their sleeping piles. Tooru ate with them too, he would walk the kilometer to and from his own camp to get food, then sit down and eat with the wild animals. More often than not, the larger beasts would attempt to steal his food. Tooru didn’t allow that. Tooru was proud of his progress, and had opted to attempt to ride the beasts within the next week or so, but something went horribly wrong. He saw the animals running his direction, could smell the familiar and semi-comforting smell of a bonfire, but this was no bonfire. Tooru gaped at the inferno that was in the distance, and decided he would have to push up his schedule. He climbed onto a tree and whistled, having started to train the horses to come at his call. They didn’t catch on in the beginning, and Tooru was almost ready to give up when the Inferno was coming too close for comfort, but he whistled and one of the larger horses Tooru had paid special attention to came to his call. Tooru hopped on, and ignoring the beast’s discomfort at the sudden mount, urged it onwards.

That was when things got even worse, Tooru was at his camp, and had all of the essentials when he realized the direction the fire was headed. “No.” Tooru breathed, cold dread and fear enveloping him. He threw all of his supplies to the other side of the river where the fire wouldn’t be able to get to it and re-mounted his steed. He ordered it forwards, and even without prior training, the horse’s trust for Tooru had it following his directions. Tooru navigated the forests he’d become accustomed to and eventually saw what he was looking for. The village. It hadn’t been touched yet, but people were evacuating. Tooru saw the fire on the far end and people running towards him, but some were bound to not make it. Ordering the beast he rode onwards, he rode towards the raging flames. One face was one he vaguely recognized. He looked so much like Yuuri and Daisuke.

“”Oikawa? Oikawa!!”” Tooru looked around and saw said children, running towards him. Tooru hopped off his horse and accepted the children into a hug. “”You came back!”” Yuuri sobbed, shaking from her fear. Tooru didn’t have time to comfort her. He looked to the man that resembled the children.

“”Parents?”” He asked, then nodded, still hesitant towards the stranger who’d been a prisoner just a month or so earlier. “”Get on horse.”” he commanded. He helped slide the children on first, then assisted the silver haired male on, then the dark haired male who was with them. He hit the horse’s rear as hard as he could. The beast ran, taking the family with it. Tooru looked around, running around to assist more people.

He was carrying an unconscious man on his back, out of the flames when a familiar face rode over. “”Oikawa? What are you doing here?”” Akaashi asked, taking the man from Tooru’s back and placing him on the horse.

Tooru hacked, having inhaled far too much smoke. “”Saw fire. Help.”” Tooru looked around, he couldn’t see anyone else, not that Akaashi would let him back into the inferno if he did. Tooru grunted when Akaashi roughly forced him onto horseback, mounting after him and riding them away. He was fuzzy around the edges, and in lots of pain from both the heat and over exertion. Still, he was conscious enough to catch a conversation as Akaashi rode back to where the rest of the guard was.

“”Akaashi? You actually found people? Wait, is that—?”” That was Bokuto speaking.

“”He was carrying Yamaguchi on his back, they need a doctor, a healer, someone.”” Tooru couldn’t remember ever hearing so much of one emotion in Akaashi's voice, shame it had to be fear.

“”You’re lucky Suga got out, I have no clue where any doctors are, nor how he got an untamed horse.”” Tooru looked up as a man he didn’t recognise approached with Kuroo, who’d been speaking. “”Oikawa, this is Sugawara, a healer.””

“”Yuuri, Daisuke.”” Tooru wheezed, hacking afterwards, Akaashi rubbed the brunette’s back soothingly. “”Safe? Hurt?””

Sugawara’s eye watered. “”They’re okay, thank you, Oikawa.”” Sugawara assured. “”Akaashi-san, lay him on his back.”” Tooru was moved to his back, on the floor. Hands were placed on his chest, and when he coughed next, black smoke, the same as from the fire spouted from his lungs. “”Must be because of his species, but he shouldn’t have survived that much smoke.”” Sugawara commented. “”I don’t feel any bad burns, rest should heal him the rest.””

“”Thank you Suga.”” Kuroo dismissed the male. Tooru sighed, thankful for the sudden relief. “”Oikawa, how did you get here? Why come back?””

“”I tamed horse.”” Tooru confessed. “”Saw fire, help.”” Tooru groaned when Akaashi pressed on a particularly sore spot while looking for injuries. Suga said he was fine, why poke and prod? Tooru processed the second half of Kuroo’s questions. He didn’t have the words to answer and just frowned, closing his eyes. He deserved a rest.

Waking up on a soft bed was a dream come true. It wasn’t a mattress like earth’s, but very, very similar. Tooru looked around without moving his body, noticing a familiar red haired man by his bed. Tendou caught his gaze and smiled. “”You’re early.”” He smirked at the bedridden man. “”Couldn’t do it?””

“”Sure.”” Tooru sighed, smiling at the man’s sarcasm. God, sarcasm was a beautiful reminder of home. “”Safe?”” He asked, Tednou didn’t seem to understand, and Tooru searched for a word to help out. “”Uhm, All? All safe?”” Tendou’s eyes lit up in understanding. The alien nodded, relaxing Tooru futher.

“”Everyone’s safe. Sugawara said you came in on horseback.”” Tendou smirked. “”I honestly thought you would die out there. That or run back to your people.”” The red head reveled in the way Tooru glared at him. “”Can you blame me? You were captured on your first day on the planet.”” Unfair, but true. “”You can’t speak much, can you? Can you at least understand most of what I say?””

“”I can.”” Torru nodded. “”Listen good, speak…”” Tooru made a so-so motion with his hand.

“”Well, Ushijima decided that your bravery was good enough to keep you here, so I’ll be teaching you more of our language too, I guess.”” Tooru made a face. “”Sorry, you’re able to stay with us now, and I’ve been assigned to teach you everything you need to know.”” Tendou laughed at the face before explaining.

“”Okay.”” Tooru shrugged. God, he needed more sleep for this.

~|~

Tooru quickly found that Tendou as his teacher was a bad idea. He was sarcastic, unsettling, and so brightly colored that he was distracting. However, when Tooru found out that his alternative was Ushijima, he quickly stopped complaining. It wasn’t that Tendou was a horrendous teacher. Tooru actually became very fluent in the language they spoke and knew more about history, botany, survival on the planet, and how to fight than most people. In terms of actual battle, well. Oikawa had long since left his gloating on earth, especially having been captured and held captive for weeks and surviving on his own for a month or so. That said, Oikawa absolutely destroyed most of the guard. The two people he could never beat were Ushijima (further fueling his dislike for the man who beat him effortlessly) and Tendou.

Oikawa was washing up after his latest battle with Tendou when he was startled by Kuroo bursting in on him. Tooru was thankful the man seemed to be in a rush, because he ignored Tooru’s girly squeal. “”Are more of you coming to the planet?””

Tooru dropped the shoulder armor he was cleaning in shock. I mean, yeah. It was a colonization effort, more humans were coming, but so soon? Or had it already been a year and a half? He couldn’t ask the natives since the days were longer on Shiratori, approximately two earth days and one night was in one Shiratori day and night cycle (yes, this meant Tooru was up all night and all day, but slept at dawn and dusk.) Tooru abandoned his task of cleaning and quickly re dressed in his armour to join the mission to the landing site. Tooru knew the landing site, and he demanded to be on the mission for that reason and because his best friend was on the mission.

He kept the second reason to himself, but was still allowed on the mission because he knew the landing site. Tooru lead the way to the site, adjusting course when the ship came into sight. Much like Tooru’s ship had, the colonists reacted with fear, all but one.

The buff man with dark hair and skin blinked at his childhood friend. “Tooru?” he asked in japanese. Oh, Tooru didn’t even know how much he missed hearing japanese until just then. Tooru quickly stopped his horse. “Holy shit, the others said you were dead!”

Tooru reminded himself to speak japanese. “As if Iwa-chan.” Tooru grinned, tearing up at the sight of his best friend. “It’s a long story, but I’m living with aliens now.” Tooru turned to look at where Ushijima was on his horse, he nodded politely to the now humans. Tooru made a face.

“”Oikawa, you know this human already?”” Bokuto asked, intrigued. Tooru nodded, ignoring Iwaizumi’s confusion from the unfamiliar words.

“”This is Iwaizumi, my best friend who I’ve known since I was a kid.”” Tooru explained. “”There are to be five missions to this planet, each one with more people. Iwa-chan is part of mission two.”” Tooru turned back to Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, these are the aliens.”

“I can see that, Shittykawa.” Hajime deadpanned. “Why are you with them and not the other colonists, they’re damn near dead right now.” Tooru puffed out his cheeks.

“Good, they abandoned me when the aliens kidnapped me.” Tooru glared in the direction of the sister colony.

“They kidnapped you?” Hajime shouted, glaring at the aliens, who grew confused.

“Yes, but they didn’t hurt me! They fed me well and I made friends with them, they let me go, but I stayed anyway because I like it there.” Tooru gestured to his armour clad body. “I’m a guard now.”

“Fine, they’re friendly, are you coming back?” Hajime asked. As much as the annoying brunette got on his every nerve, they were still best friends and god damn it Hajime missed Tooru. Tooru shook his head.

“I’m a part of them now.” Tooru smiled sympathetically. “And I’m really sorry, but you have to come with us.”

“Why? You’re kidnapping me now?” Hajime smirked. He would come with willingly of course, but it was funny that Tooru had to kidnap his friend, another human.

“Kind of? Just get on the horse.” Tooru groaned at his friend’s teasing. Mounting the huge beast, Tooru helped Iwa-chan on after him. “”Alright, we have a human, let’s go.””

“”Really? Are all of you just going to come along so easily?”” Kuroo asked with a laugh. Tooru simply rolled his eyes. Had Tooru not been among them, Haijime definitely would’ve drawn some blood.

“”Absolutely not.”” Tooru scoffed. “”Iwa-chan would’ve messed you up had it not been for me.”” Before any of the native population could dignify that statement with a response, Hajime spoke to Tooru, who actually had to process the language he hadn’t heard from anyone in at least a year. 

“How long have you been with them that you’re fluent in their language?” Hajime questioned, displeased to not know what was being said about him.

“Long enough that I take more time to process what you said than what they say.” Tooru shrugged. “I came to them in a… questionable fashion, but they’re good people. I’m only really a part-time guard. I’m more of a babysitter.” Tooru admit. He spent more time watching over and playing with the children than he did armour-clad and awaiting battle. He grew to know their parents very well too, learning that men could become pregnant just like any woman. This form of a relationship was more common than a ‘straight’ relationship.

“”You sound so weird talking like that.”” Bokuto commented with a shiver. It had been a long time since anyone he talked to or knew heard him speak japanese. “”Do you think you could teach me your language?””

“”Japanese.”” Tooru said the name of his language. “”Back on Earth, there are hundreds of different languages, Japanese is just the one that my people speak.”” Bokuto looked utterly amazed at the concept of everyone not speaking the same language, much the same as Tooru had been when he learned everyone on Shiratori spoke the same language.

“”What? No way!”” Bokuto grinned, though the expression quickly sank. “”Wait, does that mean that not understanding each other like we did before happens all the time.””

“”Not really.”” Tooru tried to find a simple way to explain. “”We live all over the planet, and certain parts all speak the same language.”” Tooru used himself as an example. “”My people and I all come from Japan, so we speak Japanese. Someone from… France, speaks French.”” It was extremely generalized, but got the point across well enough.

“You really need to teach me this language, what’s it called anyways?” Hajime spoke with first distaste, then interest. Tooru pursed his lips, frowning slightly.

“Well, Since everyone on Shiratori speaks the same language, it doesn’t have a name.” Tooru confessed. “I call it Shiratori though.” Tooru decided. It made sense to name the language after the place it was spoken.

The ride went quiet when they entered the forest, namely because conversation had nowhere else to go, but also because it was nearing the time when fauna and hunters were out in the forest. Tooru still had an odd connection with the horses in the area, and feeling the need to show off for his human friend, he whistled. There was a pause, during which Bokuto and Kuroo looked absolutely elated, while Akaashi sighed tiredly and Hajime gave Tooru a nasty look. Afterwards, there was the sound of more steeds approaching and Hajime gasped, along with Bokuto and Kuroo, who loved Tooru’s little trick. The horses rode with the group until they grew closer to the town, at which point Tooru whistled more lowly and the beasts scattered. Hajime seemed to want to comment, but was cut short when they entered town. Again, people lined the streets and gaped curiously at the alien(to them) stranger. The kids loved it, but five in particular shouted excitedly to their caretaker.

“”Oikawa! Oikawa!! Over here!”” Tooru found the bright heads of orange and silver quickly, also noting the presence of one of the parents, a tall blonde who had fathered the young freckled blonde with green eyes. They cheered louder when Tooru grinned and waved at them, much to his friend’s displeasure.

““Ow!”” Tooru exclaimed, turning his head to look at Hajime. “What was that for?”

“Please tell me you’re not some superstar here too?” Hajime sighed. He didn’t know if he could deal with Tooru being famously cute and annoying on two planets. 

Tooru grinned. ”Jealous, Iwa-chan?” This earned him another smack.

Now, Tooru smiled sadly at the man who took up what was once his cell. Hajime looked absolutely dumbfounded that for once, Tooru’s popularity didn’t give either human any special privileges. “Really? A cell?”

“I was in that same cell for a month or so myself.” Tooru tried to reassure. “It will probably be less for you since they know that humans are not bad, and one month for us is half that time for these people.” Tooru explained the day-night cycle, how he got a meal at noon and, thanks to them learning that humans have different schedules thanks to Tooru, one at midnight. “I’m not allowed to guard you because I’m your friend, but visitation is allowed.”

“Great.” Hajime drawled. Tooru pouted. Hajime sighed. “Can you at least do something useful when you’re here? Like, teach me Shiratori?”

Tooru bit his lip in thought. “Unless you’re staying here permanently, even after you’re let go, I’m not really allowed to.” Tooru sighed. “And before you say anything, It’s not as simple as leaving and coming back.” Tooru then went on to explain his trial to be welcomed back, and how he was only allowed back prematurely because he risked his life to save the Shiratori natives from a fire. Hajime looked at Tooru like he was a stranger. “What?” Tooru asked.

Hajime smiled softly. “You changed.” Tooru blushed faintly. Was… Hajime complimenting him? The Iwa-chan Tooru knew never did that. Then the moment was over with a sneer. “Wait, were you showing off with the horses earlier?” Tooru sheepishly excused himself, and told Kageyama to not mind the cursing captive.

~|~

Tendou was a playful man, but under that playfulness was a whole lot of jealousy. That jealousy wasn’t normally there, but ever since developing a silly crush on the brunette human, it had strengthened and multiplied like a nastly illness that refused to leave. Tenfold, the illness grew when Tooru laughed and chatted and was truly— genuinely happy, with the new human captive. He hadn’t noticed the close bond between the humans at first, just recognized the fleeting comment from Kuroo that Tooru was friends with the captive.

Seeing this friendship for himself was a whole nother deal. Tooru was to bring the captive food at the midnight shift as he normally did since he was awake normally anyways. Tendou watched Tooru discretely as he always did, but his grip on his javelin tightened significantly when Tooru spoke to the captive with so much fondness and pure joy with words Tendou didn’t know. The redhead vaguely recognised that the captive himself was more or less disinterested in Tooru’s affection towards him, but that didn’t matter. He should be the one to bring out so much happiness in Tooru, he should be the one to receive Tooru’s giggles and cheerful smiles and greetings. Hell, Tendou even fantasized about a relationship with the man when he was too worn down to remind himself it was improbable at best.

But Tendou was an idiot, so he just simmered in silent jealousy for the whole sixteen days (not that he was counting or anything) that Iwaizumi was imprisoned. Yet, just when he was finalizing with Ushijima about his release, Tooru requested an audience. The tightly sealed jealousy nearly boiled over when Tooru requested Iwaizumi be allowed to stay in the camp for the heat season. Heat Season was a Shiratori special occasion that the natives loved. A little less than a week where emotions were heightened and affections multiplied, also when animals bred most effectively for the farmers. It didn’t affect Tooru as bad as the natives, but during his first Heat Season, he was notably more maternal with the children who visited him when he was incarcerated. Tendou didn’t see why the human would have to stay since he too wouldn’t be as poorly affected, but Ushijima accepted the request anyways.

Tendou was fuming. He disguised such anger with sarcasm and calm-before-the-storm-esque cheerfulness. Still, his aura screamed ‘fuck off.’ So much so that Tooru felt the need to say something. “”Tendou, can I have a moment?”” Tooru asked after they’d sparred. Tendou had to admit he was proud of the outsider’s progress because even with Tendou’s angry stamina, Tooru had defeated him although barely. Tendou nodded, pausing by the door where he’d just been about to exit. “”I… I know that Heat season is in effect, but you seem worse off than normal.”” Damn Tooru’s observant nature, he was worse than Kuroo, but not quite as bad as Kenma.

A flashy smile. “”I’m fine, why do you ask?”” Before Tooru could respond, Tendou continued. “”Do you care about me, Oikawa? That’s so sweet.”” Tooru obviously wasn’t having any of his playful question-dodging.

“”Of course I care, Tendou.”” Tooru frowned, seeing how quickly Tendou’s face fell doing little to soften his concern. “”I like to think we’re more than just acquaintances.”” Tooru’s eyes narrowed in on all the nervous tells: the bob of Tendou’s Adam's apple, the flicker of his gaze away from Tooru, the minute shift away from him as well. “”As a friend, I want to know what’s wrong. Is it Iwa-chan?”” Bingo, Tooru saw the fist clench. Tooru raked his brain for any reason Tendou could dislike his childhood friend. Rude? Only to Tooru, and playfully at that. Dangerous? Hajime wouldn’t hurt a fly, not even a bear if it attacked him for the right reasons. Competition? In Tooru’s mind, the obvious answer was no. Hajime was a friend, almost like a brother and incest wasn’t Tooru’s thing at all. Moreover, Tendou couldn’t like him like that, unless Tendou liked everyone, because Tendou treated Tooru like any person. Still, Of any reason Tooru could think of, competition was the most likely.

Actually, when he thought of it, it could be. Tendou liked being on the same shift as Tooru and the brunette had learned from Akaashi that when Ushijima approached him about tutoring the human, Tendou had eagerly volunteered. Tendou noticed his deep thought and slow realization. Tenoud could lie his way out of a lot of things, but not when he was so nervous, not to a man who was so observant.

Not during Heat season.

“”Maybe we should discuss this outside of heat season.”” Tendou chuckled nervously. Tooru looked up to meet the aliens’ wide, vibrant eyes. Thinking about his own feelings, Tooru didn’t know if he saw the red haired man the same way, but he had always been drawn to him. Tooru had also never realized feelings until it was too late, so he took a leap of faith. He pressed up onto his toes, hands not anywhere on Tendou. Therefore, when they were in lip-lock no less than a second later, Tooru knew it wasn’t him pressuring the flamboyant male. It was short and sweet, with no need to escalate. Tooru’s eyes fluttered back open as he leaned back into his own space, while Tendou did the same.

“”We should talk about this outside of heat season.”” Tooru agreed. “”But I wouldn’t mind us being more than friends.””

Emotionally constipated was not something that usually described Tendou, but left in the sparring room as Tooru slipped out of the room past him, he didn’t know what to do or think or feel. Feelings were too much, so he shook his head and went home to sleep.

Tooru meanwhile walked calmly to babysit the children of Sugawara and Daichi. Suga was home, but welcomed the man in as his children nearly tackled him back out the door. “”Oikawa!”” Yuuri grinned at her favorite guard. “”Can I show you the garden I’m growing? Can I?”” Tooru smiled at the child’s eager nature. She, much like her currently absent father, possessed a magical green thumb. Not in the ways of controlling plant life or suddenly healing sick or dying flora, but in a way that with just a day or so of care, she could nurture a plant to health. Her own plants were never wilted or sickly either.

“”Well of course!”” Tooru agreed excitedly. Yuuri cheered and climbed off of the adult to drag him past Suga and Daisuke. Her plants were gorgeous and after explaining what each one was, when it was planted, what they’re used for and how she takes care of them, Daisuke got his turn to show off his intelligence. Schooling was odd here on Shiratori, almost all children were homeschooled, only those with extraordinary intelligence learning past the basics to specialize in being able to teach the next generations. Once the children had found something to do together, Suga pulled Tooru aside.

“”You spoke with Tendou, didn’t you?”” Tooru was utterly shocked. Of course, he knew the Shiratori had a knack for knowing things they shouldn’t and being oddly observant, but Suga had never given him any reason to believe this ability extended to him as well. “”I spend so much time healing you guards that I pick up on some secrets,”” Suga smirked deviously.

“”We spoke, but not much.”” Tooru sighed. “”We decided to speak when the heat season passes.”” Suga nodded understandingly, almost approvingly as well.

“”Tendou is… he’s a good man, but an acquired taste.”” Suga forewarned. Tooru opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Daisuke called his name in a tone that told him that the boy was likely ratting his sister out on something. Suga sighed with Tooru and they both moved to find the children.

“”Unfortunately for him, I am too.”” Tooru said as they walked, only earning him a soft smile.

~|~

Talking was awkward, but had to be done. Therefore, it was done. Tendou and Oikawa (or rather, Satori and Tooru) officially began to date three days after the heat season, and it was after Iwaizumi left that Tooru proposed an absolutely absurd idea that just might work.

“”You want to form an alliance with the human colonies?”” Ushijima clarified the main point Tooru had argued for the past ten minutes. The brunette nodded. “”How would that work? You are the only person who can speak japanese in our town.”” Tooru’s plan had already been in secret effect, so when tendou stepped forward, Tooru basked in the satisfaction of Ushijima’s shock, however small.

“Actually, Tooru has been teaching me japanese for the past few months.” It had been just as long since they started dating, and since Tooru first brought the idea up to Satori. The native redhead continued in Shiratori. “”It would be beneficial, we know from Tooru already that there will be three more ships. Instead of capturing one from every colony, why not ally ourselves with the humans?””

“”Two people is not enough to teach japanese to our people, nor is it enough to teach our language to the colonists.”” Ushijima objected.

“”I’ve been teaching Sugawara, Kuroo, Akaashi and Yamaguchi as well.”” Tooru countered. “”They know enough to teach others, ad through this system we can then start to teach the current colonists Shiratori.””

“”Shiratori?”” Ushijima questioned.

“”It’s what the colonists call our language.”” Satori explained. “”Please Wakatoshi, you know that our current forces aren't enough if Inarizaki ever attacks. The humans are resourceful, and Tooru explained to me that Earth only sent the best of the best, the ones who would survive. They trained to live here, and if we can train them to fight, they can train us how to self-sustain.””

Ushijima glanced between the two before his gaze settled on Tooru, eyes interested. “”Tell me everything.””

Tooru did.

~|~

Convincing Ushijima was hard, but the hardest part was actually convincing Tooru’s colony. Hajime’s colony was glad to form an alliance with the native population, instantly seeing the benefits of not being at war or outcast by such a powerful and sustained community. Tooru’s colony had it in their heads that they would be slaves and that Tooru had been brainwashed. Tooru had thought that coming by himself would be for the better, but he quickly found that coming along with Hajime and Akaashi was more convincing.

Therefore, despite the initial resistance, the colony Tooru had landed with accepted their invite to be allies. And not a moment too soon. Tooru was making his weekly visit to the human colonies when he spotted movement in the trees past Hajime’s colony. It was night, so they probably thought the natives were asleep. They were, but they hadn’t counted on aliens being awake. Tooru, who was with Hajime and Kuroo, turned to the cat-person. “”We have company.”” Tooru whispered. Kuroo’s ears swiveled in Tooru’s direction and he gave a nonchalant glance to the forest. He quickly spotted the movement. “”I’m going to check it out.”” Tooru told him. Kuroo nodded, allowing Tooru to mount his horse and ride to intercept the people.

The brunette kept a good distance away, eventually ordering his horse to rest in a clearing while he intercepted the intruders on foot. They were shocked to see him, though they quickly relaxed. “”It’s just one of those humans.”” They were twins, but one had silver hair on the top of his head, the other had blonde. The blonde one was the one to have spoken.

‘Just one of those humans’ Tooru’s ass. “”Actually.”” Tooru spoke up conversationally, delighted by their clear discomfort at being caught so ignorant. “”I’m part of Shiratorizawa.”” Tooru smiled at their sudden fear. “”Though, I am human, funny thing about being human on Shiratori is that I sleep much less than you natives.”” Tooru kept his agreeable facade up. “”I sleep at dawn and dusk, so I’m up all day and night.””

The grey-haired man spoke up. “”Sounds convenient.”” He commented. “”So, human, how did you come to join Shiratorizawa?”” Ah, so at least one of them was smart.

“”The name’s Oikawa.”” Tooru smiled. “”I had a run in with them, befriended some of them and they let me join after a quick trial.”” The smart one nodded.

“”Oikawa, I am Osamu, this is my brother Atsumu.”” The two nodded in greeting. “”We are of Inarizaki, a sister village to Shiratorizawa.”” They still think him ignorant. Tooru could play this game forever. Tooru lit up with faux excitement.

“”Really? Nobody mentioned a sister village.”” Tooru grinned, eyes glittering with delight. “”Could I visit?”” caught again, they hesitated. Osamu spoke again, saving both of their asses.

“”We’re just out hunting now, but if you don’t mind waiting, we can take you back when we’re done?”” Sly, quick thinking, definitely a dangerous man to let be. Atsumu smirked.

“”Don’t look so sullen, we wouldn’t leave something so cute for long.”” Tooru barely reigned in a grimace, and just nodded. The two continued on. Tooru quickly and quietly hurried away to his horse. They had just a minute of head start that he could quickly close on horseback. Still, he ordered the horse to run to the village, warning Satori and Bokuto, who guarded the gate, that two Inarizaki are in the woods.

“”Their names are Osamu and Atsumu.”” Tooru informed. Bokuto sneered at the names while Satori grinned excitedly. “”I wish I could stay, but I need to get back to the colonies just in case.”” Tooru glanced at Bokuto. Satori and Tooru had agreed to keep secret for the time being, so with a heavy heart, he simply smiled at both men, and rode a long way around to the colonies.

Hajime was waiting for him, and was quickly filled in. Kuroo walked up about halfway though and spoke when Tooru finished. ““Those two are foxes, as are most of the Inarizaki. We thrive during the day, they thrive at night. Atsumu is stronger than Osamu, but Osamu is smarter and, generally, a larger threat.”” Tooru nodded in understanding. “”We might need to teach people to fight, Iwaizumi?””

“”I’ve started beefing up the volunteers, they’ll be able to train tomorrow.”” Kuroo nodded at Hajime’s report. “”I can’t believe I’m about to enter a war.”” Hajime laughed, though it wasn’t nervous like Tooru thought it might be.

“”Well, if it’s all the same to you two, I’m going to bed.”” Tooru nodded. He was trained, and could therefore watch the camp all night after having slept through sundown. Hajime gave Tooru a firm nod, having grown to respect his abilities more as he learned what life on Shiratori was like, then wandered off to continue to teach more and more people basic Shiratori. Tooru just watched the forest intently, seeing when a red and grey fox bounded through the woods faster than any fox Tooru knew of.

The next few months (Shiratori months) were intense. Tooru, Hajime, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Satori, Kenma(a man Tooru had just recently met), Ushijima, and Kageyama all worked to teach the colonists how to speak Shiratori and the natives how to speak japanese. The humans also learned how to fight, Tooru met Aone, Futakuchi, Koganegawa, Kunimi, Yaku, Lev, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Kunimi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were humans from Hajime’s colony, Futakuchi, Koganegawa and Aone were from Tooru’s own colony and Yaku and Lev were fellow cat-people that Kuroo knew. All of them trained together to strengthen Shiratorizawa. Four months after the foxes tried to spy on Shiratorizawa, Tooru and Hajime were scouting the forest at night to make sure there were no surprise attacks. Hajime heard them first, but Tooru saw them. Twenty-some foxes skittering in the distance.

“”Go, tell the colonies.”” Tooru commanded, rearing his horse around to face Shiratorizawa. “”I’ll tell the natives.”” Hajime nodded, looking more nervous now than he had during all of training. No words were shared, just a mental ‘good luck’ and both men were riding in opposite directions to warn their people. Tooru burst from the trees and heeled at the gate where Bokuto, Kuroo and kenma were stood (Kuroo on a horse but whatever). “”South, twenty or so.”” Tooru blurted, words failing him. “”They’re in fox-form.”” Kuroo leaped into action first.

“”You head to the west guard, I’ll tell the east post.”” Tooru nodded and both men rode to the stations, relaying that war was here. Tooru had grown to dislike the smell of fire, so when the smallest whiff came to him, he was whipping his head around to spot the fire. Coming from his end. Tooru hurried his horse to the farthest houses. And worked with the guard to evacuate all homes. Tooru had never been happier to see Ushijima in his life than when the proud man was galloping away from the hungry flames with the last few people.

“”Oikawa, get to the gate. The fighting is there, the fire is already dying.”” Tooru nodded, having noticed that the fire was smaller than it really should’ve been. Arriving at the battle, he saw thet Shiratori was driving the Inarizaki out of the forest, but he could see the humans dealing with twenty or so of the invaders as well.

He fought, fought like his life depended on it. Though, he didn’t think it actually did until near the end. He was facing off against Atsumu when the retreat order called out. Tooru was quick to stop fighting, having not wanted to hurt anyone in the first place, but Atsumu didn’t care. Tooru gasped when the furious man thrust his sword forward and impaled Tooru. Only then did the smug and vile man run off, leaving his sword in Tooru’s gut.

“”Tooru? Tooru!?”” Tooru looked to his left. Satori. God, he looked so afraid. Tooru didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone look so afraid in their lives. “”Oh god, Tooru, you can’t die, you’ve only been with us for a year. You can’t go, stay with me baby.”” Satori was holding him, holding him close and sobbing. Tooru’s eyes watered. It hurt, it hurt so bad. White-hot pain pulsed over his whole body as the fatal wound incapacitated through Tooru’s immune system.

“Tooru…?” Tooru looked forward, Hajime stood there. He was a broken man, eyes watering and leaking salty tears. “No, get up idiot.” Hajime wiped at his tears angrily. “Stand up!”

Satori glared at the human. “”Go get Suga!”” The redheaded soldier commanded. Hajime sprinted off to obey, shouting for the silver-haired male. “”It’s okay Tooru, you’re gonna be fine. You have to be.”” Tooru closed his eyes tight. The pain was too much, Tooru knew he would faint.

“”I love you.”” Tooru choked out, gasping for air. He wanted to say it in case he couldn’t in the future. “”I didn’t— I didn’t think I’d have such a,”” Tooru vomited from the pain and cringed at the smell. The feel of vomit extremely unpleasant even while dying. “Such a cliche death.”” Tooru sucked in a shuddering breath as he cried openly. This was it, he was going to die. He was going to die, but it was in his lover’s arms. Tooru smiled at Satori, god it was so painful. Everything hurt so bad, but he could smile for his love. “”I love you so much.”” Tooru dissolved into sobs with Tendou, who held Tooru closer.

Hajime approached with Suga, who froze seeing the man he’d grown to see as his kids’ uncle, as a brother, as a friend, stomach skewered on a sword and chest covered in vomit. He steeled himself and placed his hands over the disgusting mixture of blood and bile, but he was already tiring. He’d healed so many people already. He shook from the effort of at least lessening the damage while Satori whispered sweet nothings to a man that had at one point been little more than an experiment. Suga’s power faded and he began to cry with the two lovers.

A man approached and dropped to his knees beside Suga. the greenete held his hands over Tooru and despite the violent tremors that ran through him, Yamaguchi begged and pleaded that the last of his powers for that day was enough to let the man who’d saved him live. “”Please.”” Yamaguchi begged as the sword was expelled from Tooru’s healing body. “”Just a little more.”” his eyes watered too. Tooru couldn’t die yet, he was too young, too loved, too good of a man to die. The sword was pulled out with a squelch by Hajime, who quickly stuffed and tightly wrapped the wound with the help of Suga and the tattered cloth of many compassionate soldiers who were watching with awe as Satori doted so lovingly on a man who just moments earlier could’ve died and left his sobbing and heartbroken, alone.

“”You’re gonna be okay, You’re gonna be okay, Tooru.”” Satori depended on this muttered mantra to keep him sane evan as he let go of his love to let him be taken to a more comfortable place to heal. Ushijima approached sullenly and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

He’d be okay. He had to be.

Satori never got to say he loved him back

He’d live…

He—

**Author's Note:**

> I unfortunately kind of gave up on this one. Sorry.


End file.
